Lilies and Chlorine
by Orion91
Summary: Ashley's a flirt by nature. So why is it that when Spencer is around, all her game goes out the window?
1. Chapter 1

Her breath was warm on the back of my neck and every hair on my body stood on end.

I turned around to meet those deep blue eyes that were so familiar and a smile that never failed to melt my heart.

Our lips met and I let a sigh escape. I loved these moments.

We fell back on my bed, my body hovering over hers and my lips work their way to her neck. I found the pulse point and bit gently, receiving a deep moan. This wasn't _all_ her game. My leg found its way between hers, applying pressure and another moan escaped as I ran my fingers through that golden blonde hair. Her right hand drew circles on my back while the left one gently grasped the back of my neck.

Our eyes found each other again, our lips so close I could taste her sweet breath. Damn, did she always have to smell so good? Of course she did, she was my dream girl.

"Aaashley…" she whispered, in that sexy voice that drove me insane. How did she do that?

"Ashley, Ashley Davies!!!"

Oh shit, not the voice I wanted to hear.

I picked my head up off my soggy chemistry notes and came face to face with the last woman I wanted to see right now.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry that my class has disrupted your sleeping habits. Perhaps we could find some other time to learn this. Let's say, 3:00 detention?"

It was a question but there was no answer necessary. Ms. Greyson was the biggest bitch of a teacher I've ever had. Why couldn't just lay off?

", you know I have practice at 3:15! Can't we do it during lunch?"

"3:00, , I'll see you then."

Coach was going to kill me for being late and the team couldn't afford to have me suspended from the first game of the season.

I gave her the most hateful glare I could muster as she turned back to the board and continued to ramble on about Avocado's Law of something like that. I sketched man-up plays in my notebook for a few minutes but my thoughts wandered back to _her_.

Who was this mystery blonde I kept dreaming about? It's been months now and it seems like every time I closed my eyes she was there. The dreams were so…real. I could feel her in my arms, soft and warm. When she spoke my name I felt shock waves shoot down my spine and chills shook my body. It even felt like every time I thought about her I could inhale her sweet scent, like lilies and oranges.

Great, I was obsessed with a girl that didn't even exist. Way to go Davies.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, taking long strides toward the door so I wouldn't have to be around any more than I had to. I'd have a whole hour with the hag later. This blows.

I ran toward the pool as quickly as I could. It was 4:12, almost an hour late. I had stripped off my T-shirt and basketball shorts and was tugging on my cap when coach yelled my name.

"Davies!" he called, without turning away from the pool, "you're late."

No shit, Sherlock!

"Yeah, Coach. I'm sorry. That bi…uh… gave me detention for – ", but he cut me off before I could finish my excuse.

"Davies, I don't want to hear it right now. Just get in the pool and we can talk about this after practice."

Did all of the adults in my life have to be PMSing today?

I finished tying on my cap and jumped in the pool with the rest of the Landen High Tigers water polo team. Today would be a good practice. I was pissed off and ready to kick some ass. Too bad for the rest of my team.

Ninety minutes, five goals, two exclusion fouls and a bloody nose (sorry Sarah but you were between one pissed off Ashley Davies and the goal; not the best place to be) later, practice was over and I was walking out to my car with my towel wrapped around my waist, water droplets dripping off my hair and down my back.

Coach caught up to me halfway to my car. Damn.

"Ashley, what's going on with you?" he asked. He looked sincerely concerned about his best player and I couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know someone cared, even if it was my surfer boy water polo coach.

"What do you mean coach? I was on fire in there! Were you even watching?"

"Ashley, you know what I mean. You've been late to the last four practices and you've been getting detentions left and right. Talk to me, Davies. What's going on?"

"It's nothing coach. Really. I just haven't been sleeping very well at night so I keep kinda…nodding off in class."

He winced at the last part. He was a history teacher, and a pretty strict one at that. I know he didn't appreciate hearing that I was falling asleep in my classes.

"Alright, Ashley. Try to get some more sleep from now on though. I can't have you missing half of practice every day. The team is starting to complain that I'm favoring you."

Bitches.

"So, you aren't suspending me from Monday night's game?" I gave him the biggest smile I could manage, lathering on the good old Ashley Davies charm.

"No, of course not. Olympic Heights would kill us without our best player." He managed a little smirk. He acted like I hard-ass around the other girls but I knew he was a big softy.

"Thanks, Coach! I'll see you tomorrow…at 9:00."

I closed myself off from the world in my car, staring at my bloodied knuckle. Oops.

I felt bad lying to my coach, really I did. But he would never be able to understand that I was actually getting plenty of sleep. That every chance I got, I would close my eyes and pray she was there. My dream girl.

"Davies, you're such a loser," I grumbled to myself as I spend off, blasting We The Kings through my speakers and trying not to notice the smell of lilies and oranges that was filling my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

_I actually began writing this a few days ago, so I have a couple chapters sitting on my computer. I figured it couldn't hurt to post another one. So, this one's for .me. Not quite there yet (it needs a little more suspense) but it's getting there I promise. _

_Also, should have said this before and I'm sure you all know but I don't own Spencer, Ashley, Kyla, Aiden or any of the other SON characters. I'm just a huge fan who misses the show dearly and needs an outlet._

_______________________________________________________________

As I waited for my shower to heat up, I buried my nose in my practice towel, deeply inhaling the familiar smell of chlorine so I could drown out another very familiar smell. Fucking lilies.

I jumped in the steaming shower and let the stream of hot water roll over my tensed shoulders. My shower was my favorite part of the day. I could let the water wash away the sweat and the day. I closed my eyes and tried to just relax and think about nothing…

Her blue eyes were glazed with want and I knew they reflected mine. Her soft blonde hair fell gracefully over her bronze shoulders and I felt a smile spread across my face. She was absolutely gorgeous! She smiled back at me and bit her bottom lip, teasing me to come closer, to touch her, to hold her, to…

"Aaashleeeeyy! I need to get ready for my date with Aiiideeen!"

I hated the way she dragged out the first and last syllable in every word. It was just obnoxious.

My twin sister, Kyla, was pounding on the bathroom door and whining like a two year old. We're seventeen for Christ's sake! Thank god we're fraternal twins because I couldn't handle being anything like her. I liked being my own person, an individual. We were so different that most people didn't realize we were even related, let alone twins.

"Shut up, Ky! Can't a girl take a shower in peace anymore?"

"Aaaaash!" Damn she was persistent.

"Fine, Kyla, give me five minutes to wash my hair."

When I emerged from the steaming bathroom in basketball shorts and a sports bra, my sister was standing about six inches away from the door. I stepped around her, rubbing my wet hair with the towel. She looked nice in her skinny jeans and cute blue halter, but I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was probably the seventh or eighth outfit she had put on.

"Awww, Aaaash. You steamed up the mirror. Aiden is picking me up in 30 minutes and I still need to do my make-up and hair."

I tossed the towel over my shoulder, not even bothering to look where it landed. I knew it hit her in the head from the squeal I heard as I walked around the corner into my room. Bull's eye!

"Wipe it off yourself, princess," I grumbled before shutting my door and sprawling out on my bed. I pulled the white laptop onto my lap and started checking my email. Nothing good, just a bunch of junk from colleges I didn't care about. I've wanted to go to UCLA to play water polo for five years. My mind was made up.

After an hour of net surfing, I closed the computer and set it on the floor beside my bed before turning on my stomach and glancing at the clock. **8:30**…good enough!

I reached over and clicked off my lamp, wrapping my arms around my cool pillow and squeezing my eyes shut. I drifted off to sleep and into the strong, bronze arms I knew all too well….

I pulled her closer, placing my hands on her hips. She greeted me with the cutest smile I've ever seen and I felt all the tension melt away. Seriously, how the hell did she do that?

Her arms draped over my shoulders, scratching lightly at my shoulder blades. She captivated my soft brown eyes with her deep blue ones as our noses grazed, sending chills down my neck and spine. I was enveloped in the sweet perfume of her presence. Lilies and oranges.

She teased my lips with her own, brushing them lightly and biting down softly on my lower lip, but pulling away every time I tried to capture them with my own. She let out the most adorable giggle, apparently enjoying my torment.

My fingers had found their way under the soft material of her tank top, flexing against the small of her back. I felt goose bumps erupt as a scratched at the sensitive skin and I grinned, knowing that she enjoyed my touch as much as I enjoyed hers.

Finally, she let my lips meet hers, warming every part of my body and flushing my skin. She sucked gently at my lower lip and I moaned from deep in my throat. I felt her smile into the kiss as it became deeper and more passionate. My tongue ran along her soft lips, begging her to let me in. She didn't deny my request as her lips parted invitingly.

We kissed for what seemed like a century and I never got sick of the feeling of her lips pressed against mine, our tongues teasing each other playfully, her hands running all over my body and her toned muscles beneath my fingers.

When we pulled away I groaned, pleading her to come back. She bit her swollen, flushed lower lip and shook her head, her soft blonde hair falling into her face.

It was then that I looked around and noticed we were standing in an open field, filled with thousands of lilies. What was with her and lilies? Well, now I knew for sure this was a dream. Damn.

I looked up at the most perfect blue sky without a cloud in sight. It reminded me of her eyes. I looked back at where she had been standing, searching for those eyes. But she was gone. The only thing left in her place, sitting on the ground, was a small slip of paper, folded in half.

I picked it up like it was the most fragile yet important thing in the world. And at that moment it probably was.

I unfolded it and read:

"_Ashley, I love you."_

"Me too," I thought.

Dumb ass! How can you love someone that doesn't exist? This is so unfair!

P.S. _I forgot to say yes!!! Water polo! It's the best sport ever for bad asses like Ashley (and me). I play and I think that is Ashley were the athletic type, she would totally be a badass water polo chick. One of my favorite SON fanfictions features Spencer as a hot headed hockey player so I thought I'd turn the athletic tables a little bit for mine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, guys! The moment you've all been waiting for. The meeting! Yay!_

_It's not a creative as it could be but it's amazingly adorable. I wanted my creative focus to be on their connection (i.e. Ashley's dreams and why she's having them) rather than the meeting. But seriously, it's so damn cute!!! Enjoy and keep commenting. I literally blush in front of my laptop when I read these comments. You're all too sweet._

The rest of my weekend was, truthfully, uneventful. I filled my days with water polo and my nights with my blonde dream girl, managing some time for food in between (have I mentioned how much I absolutely love food; because I do).

When Monday rolled around, I fell out of bed after ripping my alarm clock out of the wall and grumbling some choice words at the machine. It was nothing personal; I would have done the same to anyone or anything that tore me from her arms.

I walked slowly into school as Kyla ran ahead to meet up with the endless hoards of pretty boys and cheerleaders that plagued my school. I had my iPod in my ears and my sunglasses on, trying to shield myself from that cruel microcosm just a little longer.

"Hey, Ash! How was your weekend? I didn't hear from you much," Chelsea said as she ran up next to me. She was my best friend and probably the only person at this school I could stand for more than five minutes. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't a total bitch to every person at my school. I just wasn't the social butterfly that my sister was.

"Yeah, I had a lot of practice. Just really tired, I guess," or just really wanting to see her. I didn't say the last part out loud. Chelsea would laugh at me if she knew I was in love with some girl I dreamt up. She knew I was gay, everyone did. But she would tell me I was being crazy. I knew it was a crazy, but I couldn't help it. She was just that amazing.

I skated through the first half of my day without really noticing what I was doing. I just went on autopilot. Walk to class, sit quietly, stand up, walk to next class, repeat. I was a zombie on Mondays.

It wasn't until lunch when I snapped into reality and found a reason to want to be at school. No, I simply found a reason to want to be.

I slid into the table next to Chelsea, making sure I was in the sun (Greyson kept that damn class so cold) so I could defrost. I had opened the brown paper bag and began to pick at its contents (I didn't even remember making this) when Chelsea gave me a nudge.

"Ashley, this is Spencer. She just moved to Ocean City from Ohio. Spencer, this is my best friend, Ashley."

Holy shit! Where is my alarm? Where is Kyla, banging on the bathroom door? How long until she just vanished, leaving me with nothing but a stupid, precious piece of paper?

"Ummm, Ash…Ashley! Jeez woman, don't be so antisocial."

"Oh, um. Sorry Chelsea, I just…zoned out a little. I'm sorry, you said your name was…" I trailed of as the fireworks started going off in my chest. I hope she couldn't hear that.

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin," she held out her hand with a smile.

I took the hand and immediately started to blush when I realized that my palms were sweaty. Wasn't I just freezing? Why did it get so hot all of the sudden?

"Ashley is the captain and star player for our school's water polo team. She has her first game of the season tonight. You should come check it out with me, Spencer!"

Great, Chels. Thank you so much. Now I'll probably totally blow it.

"Oh, I'd love to but I feel like I should catch up with my school work. I'm really behind in a lot of –"

"Awww, come on! It'll be fun. The games are only, like, an hour long and it starts at 5:00," Chelsea persisted. Sometimes she was a little bit like my sister in that way, but a lot less annoying.

Spencer sighed then gave the cutest smile. My mouth fell open. She couldn't be real! Was I drooling?

"Alright, alright. I guess it couldn't hurt."

I wiped the drool off my lip with the back of my hand as Spencer looked in my direction, her deep blue eyes locking on mine.

"I mean, as long as that's okay with Ashley," she said with a smile, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"I, um…well, yeah! I mean," I took a deep breath and collected myself. "Of course," I finally managed to get out, although my words were a little shaky and I noticed my hands were the same way. Why was I turning into mush in front of this girl? I was such a flirt, a player even. I knew how to make even the straightest girl fall hard. So why did this girl make me forget every charming little nuance I had ever used? I mean sure, she looked like her, but that was crazy. People don't just crawl out of your dreams, Davies!

"Great, then, I will see you both at the pool at 5:00," she said and, I swear, she looked straight at me and winked. Holy crap. That had to have been in my head.

"I can't wait," I managed to blurt out after she had taken four or five steps. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, but continued walking, her golden blonde hair rippling perfectly in the wind.

"Ash, what is up with you? You are so out of it today," Chelsea noted, taking a handful of my grapes.

No duh! I had just met my dream girl, and she was fucking real! Flesh and blood, living, breathing dream girl. Prefect and exactly the way I had imagined her from head to toe. This had to be the best day of my life.

Okay, that sounded a little over dramatic. Maybe I'm more like Kyla than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spencer's PoV**

I walked into the game just as the teams were warming up. I couldn't tell which one was Ashley. They all looked the same in those goofy little hats. What were this school's colors again?

"Hey, Spencer! Over here," Chelsea called, waving her arms in the air and standing up in the bleachers.

I gave her a smile and walked quickly in that direction.

"Hey Chelsea! So…which team is ours? I already forgot the school colors," I was such a dork. I could remember every formula my teachers had ever shoved in my head but I could barely remember what I had for breakfast. That's Spencer for you.

"Orange and black, the tigers, remember?" Chelsea said with a giggle, "and Ashley is cap number 11."

Funny, 11 was my lucky number. I made a wish every time the clock hit 11:11. A little superstition of mine. My eyes searched the water for the black cap with the orange number 11 on it. I finally found it, sitting just to the left of the net and I smiled a little. She was sexy enough to make that cap look good.

Oh, yeah. Ashley was real cute. No, that had to be an understatement because she was the most breathtakingly beautiful person I've ever seen. And I mean literally breathtaking. When I saw her sitting at the lunch table today with her black hoodie pulled up over her perfect chestnut curls, every ounce of air in my lungs was gone. And along with that feeling came another one that was far more strange. The feeling that I had met this girl before, like she was meant for me. And it was at the very moment that I realized that I wanted, no, needed her; and no one else would do.

The refs blew their whistles, signaling, what I assumed, was the start of the game. Seven girls from each team lined up along opposite sides of the pool and at the next whistle they took off in a whirlwind of splashes. Ashley reached the ball in the middle of the pool long before anyone on either team.

"Go Ashley!" I called and Chelsea joined me in cheering on her best friend. The team set up the play and after a few passes it was back in Ashley's hands. She leap out of the water and hurled the ball in the goal so quickly, I almost didn't know what happened.

The crowd cheered and Ashley gave a victory fist pump before heading back to the other end of the pool. Wow! I was impressed with this girl already.

After seven minutes and two more goals by Ashley, whistles blew and the teams swam to their respective benches. When Ashley reached the side, she pulled herself out of the water. Her shoulders flexed, showing off her well toned arms, as the water ran off her bronze body. Damn.

I realized I had been gaping at the girl when Chelsea nudged my shoulder and said, "I told you she was hot!"

"No! I was just –"

"Totally checking her out. It's cool; I think she likes you too. I pretty sure she was literally drooling at lunch today,"

Ha-ha, yeah I had noticed that too. Chelsea said she was a big flirt, that everyone knew her as a player. But I didn't see any of that.

I looked back over at her. Damn her legs were perfect! They were so toned, probably from all that swimming, and went on for miles. I silently thanked the water polo gods for those bathing suits.

That was when our eyes met and Ashley gave me a shocked look, her eyes growing to the size of golf balls. She stumbled backward and almost fell in the pool before her teammates grabbed her by the arm and handed her some water. She took the water but continued to stare in my direction.

Ha-ha! Player? Yeah right.

Ashley scored another goal before she grabbed a girl from the other team by her suit and threw her a good three feet across the pool. The ref blew his whistle twice and pointed at her.

"What?!? Ref you gotta be kidding me!" She shot daggers at him with her eyes before swimming to the bench and pulling her dripping body out of the pool. She grabbed a towel a pushed past her coach, heading toward the locker rooms.

"What just happened?" I asked, innocently glancing at her ass as she walked away. Hey, I could look!

"She got ejected from the game. That happens a lot with her. She just gets really into it," Chelsea remarked, pushing herself off the bench and head toward the door Ashley had just entered. I decided to follow. Maybe if I was lucky she would be changing.

Spencer Carlin, you and your dirty mind.

**Ashley's POV**

"Stupid piece of shit!" Spencer yelled, kicking the car's tire with her black Converse sneakers.

The hood of her old Chevy was open and jumper cables attached it to my convertible. We had been trying to jump start it for thirty minutes and to no avail.

"I've told my parents so many times that this stupid car doesn't work!"

"Look, Spencer, I don't think we're going to get it to start. We need to call a tow truck," I told her.

"Fine but…my parents are going to be gone until 9:00. Can one of you give me a ride?" Spencer asked, biting her lower lip and looking straight at me, making my knees go weak.

"Yeah, I can," I blurted, without giving Chelsea an opportunity to think. A chance to have my dream girl alone in my car. I was not about to pass that up.

"Great! Let me just call the truck to come get my two ton paper weight and then we can go," Spencer said, skipping over to get her phone out of the bag that was sitting on top of her trunk. Someone was giddy.

I looked over at Chelsea, who had a knowing smile spread across her face. When I gave her a questioning look, she mouthed the words "She likes you" and my heart skipped a beat. Spencer "Dream Girl" Carlin was into me? I felt a hand on my shoulder that sent a shock wave down my spine.

"Alright, the truck is on its way. Are you ready to go Ash?"

"You bet," I lamely replied. You really can't come up with anything better than that? Where has your game gone, Davies?

Once in my convertible, I knew it was time to turn on the Davies charm. Get it together, Ashley. You can do this. She is just a girl.

But deep down I knew I was wrong. She wasn't just any girl. She was my dream girl, and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew there was something different about this one. I couldn't just charm her, get her in my bed, then throw her away like I had done with all the other girls I set my sights on in the past. I had loved her even before I met her.

How cheesy am I! And isn't that a song?

"You played a really good game, Ashley," I loved the way she said my name. It made my stomach do flips and my heart beat faster than any water polo game could.

"Oh, well, yeah…it's really a team effort, you know? My team sets me up to look good," I was being modest? Who is this person and what was I doing in her body?

"I don't think so. You look pretty good even without the team," she smirked. After a few seconds I exhaled, realizing that I had forgotten to breath.

I pulled into her driveway and turned to look at her. She ran her fingers through her hair, sending a wave of familiar lilies and oranges my way. This was too weird.

"So, Spencer. I know this might be a little out of left field," I did my best to make my eyes smolder as they met hers, "but I was wondering if you might want to hang out with me on Friday. You know, show you around Ocean City."

She smiled, blushing a little and looking down at her hands that were fidgeting with her house key. Oh, Davies, you've still got it.

"That sounds great Ashley." Goosebumps ran down my arms when she said my name. Damn she was sexy.

"Great, it's a date," the words left my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I hope she didn't get freaked out. I mean, Chelsea said she liked me but never told me how she knew. What if she was totally off?

She was out of my car with the door closed behind her before I even realized she had moved. She leaned back in the window, folding her arms and resting her chin on her forearms.

"If you say so Davies." Her eyes lit up, knowing that she was messing with my head and loving the fact.

I watched her swagger over to the front door and made a mental note to personally thank the inventor of jean skirts. She looked good and she knew it. Cocky. I like that in a woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley and I talked nonstop on the phone, on IM, and in school for the rest of the week. We had a lot in common. We both liked the same kind of music. We both loved baseball (although she was a Mariners fan but I could forgive her for that). And we hated stupid cheerleaders.

When she got more comfortable talking to me she turned on her charm and I saw why Chelsea had warned me about her player reputation. She definitely had some game.

In spite of that, I wasn't worried. It didn't concern me that Ashley was known for taking advantage of girls and leaving them a wreck with no remorse or that she was the queen of one night stands.

Because I saw through all of the black eyeliner and ripped jeans and Converse shoes. She showed me the Ashley that no one else got to experience. The Ashley that was beyond the dark, womanizing rocker.

I saw the Ashley that was caring and thoughtful and wanted the same in return. The sweet Ashley that cried at the end of "The Notebook" and loved her daddy and called me just to say "hi" or "good night" or "I was thinking about you". And that was the Ashley that I was falling in love with.

Although dark, bad ass Ashley was damn sexy.

I was buried deep in these thoughts when my phone rang next to me on my bed. My heart skipped a beat when I read the caller ID.

_3 Ashley 3 Calling_

She didn't know that I had put hearts around her name in my phone book. She'd probably think I was a love stricken dork. And I knew I was.

"Hey, Ash," I cooed, putting the sexiest "I've been missing you" voice I could muster.

"Spencer Carlin," she exclaimed in a mock scolding tone," where on Earth have you been?"

"Ash, what do you mean, I've been –. " Oh god! I forgot I had promised to call her after my shower. Typical Spencer. "Ashley, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to get caught up on all my Calculus homework and then I have this project for –."

"Spence, I'm kidding! Don't worry about it," she reassured me," you can make it up to me tomorrow," she added in a suggestive tone.

My mind raced with every dirty thing I could do to make it up to her. I wanted her so badly.

Tomorrow was Friday, the day of our "date". That's what we had been jokingly calling it but for some reason I felt like the sarcasm had faded. I wanted it to be a date and I hoped more than anything that she wanted the same.

"So, where are you taking me again?" I asked offhandedly, although I already knew her reply.

"I told you, Spence, it's a surprise! But you're going to love it. I promise. Don't you trust me?"

I heard her smirk as she questioned my faith in her. Of course I trusted her! She could have told me to walk down the middle of the interstate at rush hour blind folded and I would have complied. Ashley had me wrapped around her finger.

"Should I?"

"Of course you should, Spence. I would never…hurt…you…" she stuttered. I could tell she was regretting that sentence before it even left her mouth. My stomach filled with butterflies. I loved how much she cared, even if she pretended that she didn't. "Cuz I'm your best friend, you know? I got your back," she finished, going back to tough Ashley.

"Don't get all soft on me, Davies. It could ruin your rep."

"Oh, shut up."

"Why don't you come over here and make me, hot shot?"

"Oh I will," she shot back but then giggle, sending chills through the phone and down my neck," tomorrow. Because now, I need to get some sleep. And so do you."

I smiled," Good night, Ashley."

"Night, Spencer."

I held the phone to my ear until I heard the line go dead, trying to soak in ever last moment of Ashley before clicking off the lamp beside my bed and drifting to sleep, hoping I would dream of her, but knowing that I would never be so lucky.

**Ashley's POV**

My head was still in the clouds as I hung up the phone. Talking to Spencer made me feel like I've been to Heaven and back. She was so beautiful, inside and out. She was sweet and honest and a little feisty (which I loved!). I felt like I could talk to her about anything.

From the moment we met, it seemed like we had known each other for years. I knew it had something to do with my dreams, but I didn't know what. And honestly, for my own sanity, I didn't want to admit that she was my dream girl. It just…isn't possible! That kind of stuff happens in movies and books. It doesn't happen in real life, and especially not to me.

A light tap on my door lured me out of thought. Kyla peeked her head through the door and smiled at me.

"Hey, Ash. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just got finished talking to Spencer."

"Ooooo, the girl that has my sister fallin'. So when do I get to meet her? I still can't believe I haven't seen her around school."

Kyla got all bent out of shape when she didn't know everyone that went to Landen. It made her feel "out of touch".

"I'm not falling for her, Ky. I just…enjoy her…company?"

"Have I ever told you what a bad liar you are? That was the least convincing thing I've ever heard."

I mumbled a _whatever_ under my breath before continuing, "Anyway, I guess if you want, I could introduce you before our date tomorrow."

"Sweet! I can't wait. I'll try not to embarrass you too much," she said with a deviant smirk.

"Yeah I don't think that will be a problem. You'll probably be too busy embarrassing yourself."

She threw a pillow at me and we both laughed. I caught the pillow and whipped it back, knocking her in the head. She frowned at me and I started hysterically laughing at her ridiculous hair.

When things calmed back down she looked at me seriously.

"How have you been feeling?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, Kyla. You know that," I said getting off the bed and walking to my desk, plopping down in the chair and spinning it to face away from her. I hated when she did this.

"Ash, I'm sorry. It's just…I'm your sister and you know I worry about you."

I was fuming now and said through gritted teeth, "Kyla, you need to get out of my room. Right. Now."

She signed but did as I said, not wanting the confrontation.

"I love you, Ash. Good night."

I grumbled what might have sounded like _I_ _love you too_ if you listened close enough as Kyla shut the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ashley's POV**

"Ms. Davies," called.

Damn it. I had been thinking about Spencer and doodling little hearts in the corner of my paper. How am I supposed to focus on chemistry when our date is only hours away? At least I was awake this time.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping she was trying to get my attention and not asking me to answer a question.

The whole class giggled and I realized that the second was the case.

"Oh! So the molarity in example number three is 'yes'?" she asked, giving me the bitchiest look as her hands went to her hips. I wanted to punch her in her stupid face.

"Ummm…I didn't get that one," I said, trying to avoid the confrontation and the detention. That and I couldn't think of a good comeback. My brain was cluttered with Spencer. And I didn't mind one bit.

Lucky for me, she took the bait. "Alright, Ashley. Let's try to pay attention here. Unless you want another detention."

"No, . I'll try to focus," I was turning into a wimp! What is this?

I really just wanted to stay out of detention. I knew I'd need as much time as possible to collect myself before I went out with Spencer. Tonight, I wasn't going to let her turn my brains to mush. At least, that was the plan.

After school I waited for Spencer by her locker, like I did every day, before walking her to her car. I was getting a little anxious to see her when her face broke through the crowd just down the hall.

I felt my whole body start to shake a little and I knew I had a goofy smile on my face from the way she was giggling. I heard my heart pounding in my ears as the blood rushed to my face. Let's get it together here, Davies!

But I knew it was impossible. I was too far gone, lost in Spencer's presence, to even care what a dork I looked like.

She looked like an angel with her hair loosely pinned back, a few golden strands falling over her crystal blue eyes. Her blue tank top made her eyes even more striking and clung to her toned body. I just wanted to reach out and kiss her hard, right there in the middle of the hall. I swallowed hard and tried to control myself.

"You're blushing," she whispered in my ear as she lightly pushed me aside and opened her locker. Her breath on my ear sent waves of electricity down my spine.

"No I'm not…really…I, ummm….yesterday at practice it was sunny and –" I stuttered. It was useless. Spencer's eyes were fixed on mine, looking straight through my defenses and melting my heart and my brain.

I stood there opening my mouth and trying to force the words out. After a few tries I finally gave up and just stood there, looking into those blue eyes with a goofy smile plastered on my face.

She grabbed my hand (oh God, butterflies!) and pulled me closer, holding me in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, I think it's cute," she whispered, breathing in my ear. I turned my head slightly, taking in her scent. I loved the way she smelled. It made me weak in the knees.

We started walking out to her car. Every now and then the back of our hands would bump together. I would mumble _sorry_ and she would giggle. I wanted to hold that hand so badly and just let the world know that she was mine.

No, Ashley! She isn't yours. You haven't even gone out with her!!!

Okay fine, but I wanted so badly for her to be and more than that I wanted her to want me back.

We chatted a little, her leaning with her back against her car and me standing a few feet away, clutching my book to my chest. I took every ounce of my will not to close the gap between us and kiss her right there in the middle of the parking lot. I need to stop doing that.

"Well, I should get going. I'm really excited about tonight," she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Me too," I grumbled meekly, shyly shifting my glance between her face and my feet. I felt like a third grader with my first crush.

On my way home I cranked up my music and tried to block out all of the nervous jitters about my night with Spencer while Kyla rambled away about someone who did something that was "like, oh-em-gee! Totally" unimportant.

I think Spencer is having a good time!!! In spite of me almost hitting a car on the way to dinner (because I was staring at her out of the corner of my eye), spilling my water on her, constantly tripping everywhere we walked and making rude comments to the waiter who was flirting with her, I think Spencer is really enjoying our date!

I had her laughing the whole time, mostly at my own expense. I managed to string together sentences that made enough sense to spur conversation. I'm sure I was still sporting that goofy smile that only Spencer could pull out of me, but she didn't seem to mind.

Now we're driving toward the big part of the night, the part that I was hoping would win Spencer over, if I could pull it together long enough to focus.

Easier said than done. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing the same blue top from school that made her eyes look even more beautiful and a ripped jean skirt that showed off her long, tan legs.

"So, where are we going? I've never been over here before," Spencer asked.

"First of all this is the surprise part, so I'm not going to tell you where we're going. Second, of course you haven't been over here. You've like here for like…a week."

"Wow…that's it. It feels like so much longer. Ash, I feel like I've known you forever!"

"Yeah," I blushed," I know what you mean, Spence. It's almost like we knew each other even before we met. Haha, weird. Right?" Images of my blonde, very Spencer-like dream girl filled my head. Was it possible?

We finally arrived at our destination just as the sun hit the horizon sending out rays of scarlet light that played across Spencer's confused face. Her brow was all wrinkled and she was squinting her eyes, looking back and forth between me and what was in front of us. She's so cute when she's confused!

"Will you stop looking so confused and just trust me!?"

"Okay. And I'm not confused I'm…interested to see what you have planned here, Davies."

I walked around to the other side of the car to meet her and bravely grabbed her hand. It felt so soft in mine and so right, like it just fit there. Like it was made to fit there.

We walked down the worn wooden stairs and or feet finally hit the sand. We bother had taken off our shoes and left them in the car. I laid out the blanket that I had grabbed and we both sat down.

"This is so beautiful, Ash. Thank you for taking me here. Not too many beach sunsets back in Ohio," she said with a chuckle. She's so adorably innocent.

"You're welcome, Spence. I figured Ohio girl needed a taste of Florida at some point."

We sat next to each other on the blanket, legs sprawled in front of us, talking and joking for a few minutes before I moved to the next step of my plan.

"Hey, I think I parking in one of those dumb 'Under an Hour' spots. Do you mind if I go move my car?"

She rolled her eyes jokingly and said, "Sure but hurry back. You can't get away from me that easily."

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," I said with a seductive glare. There it is, Davies!

"Be right back," I called as I ran up the stairs to my car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spencer's POV**

I stared out over the horizon and listen to the waves crashing on the beach. It was peaceful. And romantic. It was so adorable the way Ashley was trying so hard. It was really obvious that she was nervous and I was glad that I could make her nervous. A deviant smirk emerged on my face at that thought.

I heard footsteps in the sand behind me and turned around to see Ashley with an acoustic guitar slung over her shoulder. She played guitar?!? Since when?!?!

"Ashley!" I exclaimed, "you never told me you were a musician!"

"Well, you never asked," she said shyly and I saw her ears turn red. When she blushed it always started in her ears and spread across her face. It was too cute. "Besides, I'm not very good. I just dabble."

I rolled my eyes. She always underestimated how good she was at everything. I thought Chelsea told me that she was really cocky?

She was sitting next to me now, lightly plucking at the strings with her fingers. It was so quiet that I couldn't even hear it.

"Well are you going to play me something or what?" I gave her my best puppy dog pout. No one can resist a Spencer Carlin puppy dog pout, not even bad ass Ashley Davies.

"Well…okay but…you can't laugh at me. Promise?" She was all flustered and embarrassed. I could tell she was regretting that move but she had me curious now.

"I won't laugh! Come on, Ash!"

"Alright fine," she looked up and the setting sun for a moment like she was pondering something then looked back and said, "Okay, I've got it. It's not my song but I really like it. It's called _An Unseen New_ _Direction_ by The Morning Of."

She was about to start when she quickly added, "And it doesn't mean anything. Like the lyrics, they're just….it's just a good song."

"Will you just play?!"

"Okay fine."

She took a deep breath and started plucking at the strings, making the motions look so effortless and producing the most unreal sound. It sounded like a CD playing right next to me. She was amazing! Then the lyrics began. Her voice was ten times better than her guitar and I think my jaw hit the sand in shock. How could she not tell me?!?

_It's a feeling like fireworks that explode inside my chest.  
Your kiss creates the spark that ignites my very best.  
There's a rumor and I know you know it's true,  
that you've got my heart locked up in your room.  
And this world's not half as bright when there's  
a me without a you._

She continued to sing and play and I watched every care in the world melt from Ashley's face. Her eyes were closed now and I could tell she was consumed in her passion for music. She never looked so beautiful.

She finished the song and we sat in the silent resonance of her music for a moment before the insecurities took over again. She looked scared and quickly moved the guitar off her lap.

"I'm sorry. I probably could have spared you of that. I don't know what I was thinking I just –"

"Ashley," I grabbed her fidgeting hand and held it tight. God this feels so right. "That was amazing."

She smiled and looked down at the sand. Her ears were turning fuchsia this time. She mumbled something but all I heard was _not that good_ and _just messing around_.

In a moment of bravery I put a finger under her chin and lifted it so that our eyes met. The place was perfect, the moment was perfect, and the girl was perfect. I leaned in toward her and I saw her take in a deep breath. Her lips were only inches away now and my heart was pounding in my chest. I closed my eyes and –

"Ashley! Hey we saw your car and – oh, haha! Oops! My bad."

There was a brunette that looked a lot like Ashley, who I assumed was Kyla, and a muscular guy standing at the top of the wooden stairs. I looked at Ashley and saw that she was seething.

"Kyla, you can't be serious. Did you really just –"

"Oh, Ash, will you relax? I just wanna meet Spencer then you guys can go back to making out." Kyla chuckled, running down the stair with Aiden close behind like a lost puppy. I remembered that Ashley had said she wanted to meet me but she left the house with Aiden before I got there.

"We weren't making out, Kyla! We were just –"

"Right, Ash. Whatever," she had reached the beach and was walking toward us. "So this is the amazing Spenc…..oh my god."

Kyla looked at me like she had seen a ghost. She stared at me wide-eyed and her mouth fell open. What the hell?

"Oh my god, Spencer Carlin. I knew your name sounded familiar I just couldn't place it. Oh my gosh, I can't believe –" the rest of her sentence was buried in my shoulder as she ran over and hugged me. When she pulled back tears were falling from her eyes and I was thoroughly confused. Aiden stood behind her looked completely clueless. I've never seen this girl before in my life and she was acting like –

"Saved your life, Ashley! This is the girl that saved your life ten years ago and you don't even remember?"

"No, I'm sorry. You must have me confused with someone else. I've never -"

"Yes you did!" she cried, the tears falling harder now, "Ashley was dying and we couldn't find anyone that was a match until they found a donor in Ohio. A girl that was Ashley's age and blood type. You were a perfect match and the marrow took and you saved Ashley's life. You did, Spencer….I remember…I remember…."

I looked at Ashley now who was giving me the same look Kyla had given me just a minute before. My hand reach to my hip where I remembered them sticking in that big long needle. My mom told me that I was brave and that what I was doing was going to help someone very much. I was only seven. I had no clue what was going on.

"Spencer, you…I'm sorry I didn't remember. I try to forget. I just…" Ashley was at a loss for words but in a different way this time.

"It's okay, Ash. It was a long time ago. I forgot too," I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Spencer you saved my life. If it wasn't for you I'd be…" She let the last word hang. Kyla was still hysterical in Aiden's arms. He was still looking rather confused by the whole situation. I remembered what the procedure had been for and drew in a deep gasp.

"Ashley, you have – "

"HAD!" Ashley yelled a little too harshly, "I had leukemia. I've been in remission for eight years and it's never coming back, okay?"

Kyla sobbed loudly when she heard that and my own tears began to blur the image of the girl I was falling for.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley's POV

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, Spence. I just don't like to talk about it. I guess I feel like if I ignore it and put it in the past then that's all it is. The past."

We were seated in my car which was parked in her driveway. She had been crying since we left the beach and I didn't want her driving in that state. It was pitch black in the car; the only source of light was the full moon over head. Her family was already asleep and all of the windows were dark.

"No, Ash. I don't blame you for that. I would probably do the same thing," she sniffled. The tears weren't falling as hard anymore but her beautiful blue eyes were red and puffy. I was ashamed to have made them that way.

She looked like a goddess with the moonlight playing across her pale skin and golden hair. It almost looked like she was glowing silver in that light. She was gorgeous and I couldn't help but think about how badly I wanted to lunge across the car and just…._No Ashley! Focus!_

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet mine. I felt my stomach so flips and my heart was beating hard against my ribs. _God, Spencer! How do you do that?_

"Ummm, I had something clever or sweet I wanted to say. It was all in my head but I can't seem to find it. Jeez, Spence, umm…well, what I'm trying to say is that – " but something knocked the wind out of me like a ton of bricks on my chest.

Her lips were unbelievably soft, better than I had dreamed. My hand found its way to the back of her neck, gently pulling her deeper into the kiss. She sucked lightly at my lower lip. I tried with every ounce of my being to hold it together but a deep moan betrayed me. She pulled back a little, earning an involuntary whimper, and a smirk spread across her face.

I pulled her back in and kissed her with even more passion, taking control of the kiss now. She pulled at the material at the sides of my shirt and moaned a little when I ran my hands up her bare thighs. I felt her weight begin to shift. _What was she doing?_

I felt her roll over the center of the car as her hips fell gracefully on top of mine, straddling me in the driver's seat of my car. _This is by far the sexiest experience of my life; and trust me, I've had plenty of experience._

Her hands worked their way across my stomach, making every muscle twitch as they went. They finally found what they were searching for when they reached my lower back and slipped underneath my shirt, scratching gently at the sensitive skin.

The most intensely passionate make out session of my life lasted 15 minutes in reality but in my mind we were tangled in each other for what felt like a lifetime. Our hands explored one another, never going too far, keeping it relatively innocent. I never wanted that moment to end. The perfect first kiss with my perfect first love. My first, my forever.

We finally broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Oh, right, oxygen. I forgot that I need that. In that moment, Spencer was all I really needed.

We gazed into each others' sparkling eyes as we caught our breath. Finally without a word, Spencer slipped out of my lap, grabbed her bag, and stepped out of the door in one smooth, graceful motion. _What? How did she….when did she…was the door open?_

She leaned back into the car and kissed me one last time. My face tried to follow hers as she pulled away but she stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Speeenceeerrr," I whined. _Oh, God! I sound like Kyla!_

Her giggle ran through my body and goose bumps erupted all over my body.

"Good night, Ash. Drive safe," she whispered as she shut the car door and walked away.

I watched her walk toward her front door without moving an inch, taking in everything that was Spencer. I sat exactly as she left me for a minute after she closed the big front door behind her. My lap was still warm from where she was straddling me when I snapped out of it.

I drove home with all the windows down and the scent of lilies and oranges filling every part of my car. It was that day that I knew I could never live without that smell and the girl that wore it so well.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley's POV

"Spencer! No! Spen – OUCH!" I yelled at I slid hard into the door frame as my socks lost traction on the hardwood floors. Spencer was running close behind me and getting closer. Damn socks!

I slid around the corner, almost falling on my face again as we ran into my bedroom. Spencer was laughing hysterically and had that award winning Carlin smile on her face.

I ran in around to the other side of the black coffee table and turned to see Spencer directly across from me. Her eyes were sparkling but behind them I could see her trying to figure out a way to leap across the huge table.

"Spencer! What? You know I was just kidding."

"No, Ash. Take it back!" she whined playfully and started sprinting around the left side of the table. But I was too fast. We found ourselves in exactly the same position as before.

"I won't take it back, cuz it's true and you know it," I teased.

"It is not! And you are so going to regret that, Davies!"

I ran around the table, slipping again as I took off toward my big bed in the middle of the room. I was almost there when Spencer finally caught me and tackled me from behind on to the soft bed.

She sat up, straddling me face down on the bed and holding my arms over my head. She leaned down and I felt her lips graze my ear. My stomach filled with butterflies.

"Take. It. Back." she whispered. Her warm breath on my ear sent chills down my body.

I managed to flip over so I was facing her, our faces only inches apart. Her lips were so close to mine and all I wanted to do was…

"Nooo," she said as she pulled back, "not until you take it back."

I whimpered as her hair fell into my face and I inhaled my new favorite scent: Spencer. She giggled because she knew she was torturing me. And she loved every second of it.

"Fiiiine," I sighed, "I'll take it back."

She sat up and pretended to be listening intently like I was about to tell her the most important thing in the world. She tilted her head to the side a little. I loved when she did that. It was one of the cute Spencer-isms that I couldn't get enough of.

"Spencer, your feet don't stink." I said with a smirk. Satisfied with that, Spencer rolled off me and cuddled up next to me with her head in the crook of my neck.

"Hey, you didn't have to get off! If I knew that's what was going to happen I wouldn't have taken it back. Can I take my take back back?"

She looked at me and her brow and nose crinkled in confusion. Awwww!

"What? That didn't make sense at all!" she giggled, playfully hitting my arm. I pretended to be hurt but I barely felt it. After being punched, kicked, head butted and god knows what else in water polo, a little slap in the arm felt like a tickle. But I let her think she could hurt me.

I knew she could hurt me, just not physically. We had only been together for two weeks now but they were the most perfect two weeks of my life. I finally felt like my life was going right. No matter what happened I was in a good mood. Spencer made me a better Ashley and I knew that I wanted it to be like this forever. I wanted to be with Spencer forever. She had no idea but she held my heart in the palm of her hand. She could hurt me. Oh, could she ever.

She pulled me closer, nuzzling my neck and kissing it lightly before closing her eyes. Her hand gripped a fistful of my shirt as if she were making sure I didn't go anywhere while she slept. Like I would ever walk away from Spencer.

We had fallen into an after school ritual on days when I didn't have practice. We drove to my house and usually grabbed a snack. Sometimes we would get too caught up in other things, namely each other, and would ignore our growling stomachs.

Like the day when Spencer was sitting on my kitchen counter while I rummaged the cupboards and fridge. She was wearing that blue tank top that clung to her body so perfectly and drove me wild. When I turned around and our eyes met, Spencer bit her lower lip and I decided food would have to wait. But that's another story.

Afterward we would crawl into my bed and take a nap. Or Spencer would nap. I usually just laid awake, enjoying the physical contact of her warm body and watching her sleep. She was so adorable when she slept. Sometimes her nose would twitch while she was dreaming and once she even grumbled my name.

I reflected on the past two weeks while I watched my dream girl drift off to sleep. I gently kissed her temple which made her smile in her sleep. Life had never been so perfect. For the first time I was truly happy all thanks to my dream girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer's PoV

"Hey, gorgeous," I whispered in Ashley's ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I kissed her gently behind her ear as she wove her fingers between mine, pulling my arms tighter around her.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," she said as she turned to face me with a smile.

"You think I'm going to miss my girlfriend's big water polo game? Hell no!"

"Thank you," she smiled sheepishly.

"Ashley, stop making puppy eyes at Spencer and join the team please," her coach called from the team huddle. She gave me one last kiss before running over to the huddle. I couldn't help but stare. Have I mention how perfect her body is?

I took my place on the cold metal bench next to Chelsea. She smiled at me with that _I told you so _look on her face.

"What!?" I exclaimed, but I knew exactly what she was getting at.

"You two are cute together. I told you she liked you," she smiled. There it was. She told me so. Chelsea was right. She had been right all along. She knew that Ashley and I would hit it off. She knew that we liked each other. She even knew that I would be different for Ashley. That Ashley wouldn't just use me then toss me away like she had done with all of those other girls.

"Thank you, Chelsea. For everything," I smiled at her.

Just then the whistle blew and the teams took off with a splash. As usual, Ashley was the first to get the ball and, as usual, she was the first to score. She was the perfect mix of grace and power in the water. It was so sexy.

After watching the first two seven minute quarters, I was getting really into the game. Landen was up by 5 points, thanks to Ashley. I was proud to be the girlfriend of the star water polo player.

But as usual, Ashley lost her temper. I was watching the ball being passed from player to player until I noticed in the corner of my eye a huge splash followed by flailing legs. Ashley had grabbed the girl by her cap and plunged her head underwater where she was now holding it.

The refs were furiously blowing their whistles and gesturing with every possible motion at Ashley to let the girl go and get out of the water. Ashley ignored the whistles for another few seconds before letting the girl go and swimming to the edge of the pool. She pulled herself out of the pool and walked toward the locker rooms.

When I turned back to the pool I almost expected to she the girls lifeless body floating in the water. What I saw was a shocked, disheveled, and coughing Landen High water polo player. Ashley had been kicked out of the game with a foul on her own teammate.

"You want this one?" Chelsea asked. I nodded as I pushed myself off the bench and in the direction of the locker room.

"Ashley?" I called. I walked into the locker room and the smell of chorline filled my nose. As I rounded the corner she was sitting on the bench with a towel wrapped around her waist. Her head was hung but I could tell if it was in exhaustion or shame.

When she looked up she was smiling. Okay, so it wasn't shame.

"Ashley, why did you just try to kill Kelly?!"

"She pissed me off," Ashley answered simply.

"Well, I figured that one out but what did she do?"

"She was just being a bitch, okay?" she said, a hint of anger in her voice. She turned around and started drying her hair in the mirror.

I came up behind her, placing my hands on her hips and resting my chin on her tanned shoulder. We made eye contact in the mirror and I could feel her knees go a little weak. I smirked a little.

"Baby, tell me what she said," I whined in her ear. I know she can't resist that.

"Well…she, umm…she was talking about….you," she stuttered. I loved making her nervous but….did she just say Kelly was insulting me?! That bitch!

"What the hell! That bitch! What was she saying? I'm so much hotter than her, what could she possibly have to insult about me?" I was furious at this point.

"No, Spence. I didn't say she was insulting you," she turned to face me. "She was talking about hooking up with you. So I made sure she knows that you're my girlfriend."

I could see the anger rising in Ashley's eyes again. I kiss her slowly and softly and as I pulled back I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ash, don't worry about her. You're the one I want to be with. She's just jealous. Just ignore her, okay?"

Ashley nodded and leaned in for another kiss but I pulled back and she looked confused.

"And no more getting kick out of games! I want to watch my girlfriend play a full game for once, okay?"

She laughed and nodded again, finally earning the kiss she…okay we had been wanting. What can I say, jealous Ashley is sexy. And the fact that she was scantily clad and dripping wet helped a little too.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm glad to see that my work was missed! I had a crazy few months finishing up high school, but now I'm a lazy graduate enjoying my summer before college so I have plenty of time to write. Thank you all for your patience and sticking with me even when I went MIA on you. _

_I'm thinking of focusing my next few chapters on Ashley, so they'll all be in her PoV. I want to focus on how Spencer has changed her. It will be adorable as always. Thanks again, lovies, and enjoy! _

It was one of those days when all I could do was look at this gorgeous girl that was sleeping with her face buried in my chest and wonder, _How the hell did I get so lucky_?

Spencer whimpered slightly in her sleep and I instinctively pulled her closer. My stomach did flips as she snuggled closer and wrapped her arm around my waist.

This beautiful blonde whose was sleeping in my arms was the girl of my dreams in flesh and blood. She made everything so clear to me. She made me believe in fate and true love. More than anything, she made me want to be a better Ashley.

Some of the girls on the team had noted that I was becoming 'soft'. Where did that big, bad Ashley Davies go? What happened to the player who could bring a different girl home every night of the week and not think twice about it?

Well let me tell you about that girl. That angry, hurt little girl whose daddy was always gone and whose mother had disowned her for simply being who she was. The girl that hid all that pain behind a cool, apathetic exterior. Playing the angst ridden teenager with the 'no one gets me' attitude. The girl who went through therapists like she went through the black eyeliner she hides the tears behind.

The therapists who told her she was gay 'in order to gain the attention she lacked as a child' or that she fucked a different girl every night because she 'had commitment issues as a result of her parents' divorce'.

That hurt, sad little girl is gone. She finally found someone that made her happy. She realized that she didn't have a fear of commitment. She had simply never found anyone that made her want to commit. But now she had.

Spencer Carlin was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I am head over heels for this girl and now there's no turning back. I know that my life is meant to be with Spencer.

A flutter of eye lashes and a groggy moan torn my mind from those thoughts. I looked down at Spencer who was clearly now awake but still had her eyes closed. I stroked Spencer's soft, golden hair and a grin spread across her face.

I smirked involuntarily. Spencer's smile was contagious.

"Aaaash?" Spencer rasped in her sleepy voice. I love Spencer's voice when she first wakes up. It is so sexy.

"I'm right here, Spence. What is it?" I responded while placing a gentle kiss on Spencer's forehead.

The scent of oranges and lilies hit me strongly as I buried my face in Spencer's hair. The smell was intoxicating. I've never been high, but I imagine that this is what it would feel like.

Spencer's sleepy blue eyes squinted at me and she smiled sheepishly. She buried her face in my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist even tighter. My body tingled at every point of contact. I couldn't help but think how cute Spencer is when she first wakes up and how much I would love to wake up next to Spencer for the rest of my life.

I heard her mumble something into the collar of my shirt.

"Spence, I didn't catch any of that," I chuckled. She is so damn cute when she's sleepy!

"I said," she repeated, resting her chin on my chest and locking her baby blues on me, "that I'd really love it if you would meet my parents."

She gave me a pleading smile. I opened my mouth to argue, but nothing came out. I sighed and went to try again but Spencer's perfect smile turned into a heart melting puppy dog pout. Damnit…

"How can I argue with that?" I finally gave in.

As the words left my mouth I immediately began to panic. I've never met anyone's parents before. I hadn't even met Chelsea's and she's just my best friend. I'm no good with adults! Even my own parents can stand me! How the hell am I supposed to –

"Ash!" Spencer cut me off. I could tell that she was reading 'Freaked Out' all over my face. I hate how she can do that.

"You need to calm down. They're just my parents and they're going to love you. Who wouldn't?" she added with a smile and kissed my slowly and passionately. I felt ever ounce of stress melt away as she intensified the kiss, adjusting her position so she was now straddling my hips. Sweet baby Jesus, this girl is hot.

After a minute she pulled away, revealing a deviant smile.

"It's getting late, baby. Can you drive me home in that sexy convertible of yours?" she asked sweetly but I could see the pure pleasure from my torment twinkling in her eyes as she rolled off the bed. She grabbed her bag and started heading for the door. I was still lying on my back where she left me when she looked over her shoulder.

"You're so lazy! Come on! Nap time is over," she called as she headed out the door and down the hallway.

"Spencer Carlin, you are such a tease!" I yelled as I ran out of my room, grabbing my black leather jacket and car keys on the way.

I heard a sexy laugh and what sounded something like 'You have no idea' as I ran down the hallway after her.


	12. Chapter 12

So I've been trying to write this one little chapter forever. A good majority of my writing is based on my life. It's easier to write about what you know. And the person that was inspiring this story kind of…walked out of my life. So I've been having a hard time getting this chapter out. I'm not trying to abandon you all! I'll do my best to continue. Bear with me. Loves!

---------------------------------------------------

I could feel my heart pounding nervously in my chest. It hasn't done that since the first time I laid eyes on Spencer. That day at lunch in the courtyard. Her golden blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. And the way she winked at me! She's such a tease. God! And the way her blue eyes kind of do that twinkly thi –

Okay, lets focus, Davies. We don't need to hear about your obsession. We already know.

I stood facing the dark wooden door, observing the grains of the wood while trying to build the courage to knock. I had raised my fist 3 times now but every time it fell back to my side.

What has happened to me?! I'm badass Ashley Davies! No fear! Living life on the edge!

In a swell of courage I was inches away from knocking when the door swung open and revealed a breath taking sight.

Oh yeah, that's what happened to me.

Spencer gave me one of her million watt smiles.

"We were taking bets on how long it would take you to knock but after ten minutes we felt bad and just decided to let you in," a sloppy looking boy with curly blonde hair called from the room behind her.

"That's Glen. I would say he's my brother but there's no way I share DNA with a Neanderthal!" Spencer said with a glare in his direction.

I was so caught up in her presence that I didn't even notice the annoying, gross boy's comment.

She was wearing a ripped jean skirt that fell perfectly on her tan thighs. The baby blue tank made her baby blues stand out even more than usual. Over that she wore a black blazer with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows.

My girl was looking hot! As usual.

I must have been giving her that goofy stare, as usual, because she started to giggle. She put two fingers under my chin and closed my slack jaw for me, placing a gently kiss on my lips.

At least I didn't drool this time. I'm getting better! And bonus points for the kiss.

"Spencer, how much longer are you going to make her stand on the porch? She's already been out there for at least ten minutes," I heard a woman's voice getting closer.

And older version of Spencer rounded the corner. If I was into the whole cougar thing, I'd be all over that one! But we all know Spencer is the only Carlin for me.

"My goodness! Ashley Davies…." Mrs. Carlin said in almost a whisper. She covered her mouth with her hands and I saw her eyes tearing up as Spencer grabbed my hand , lacing her fingers in mine and pulling me in the house.

Oh god! Here we go!

Before I knew what was happening I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug from none other than Mama Carlin who was now hysterically crying.

Due to her hysterics, I couldn't really understand anything she was saying. I heard every few words like "can't believe" and "after all these years" and "miracle" and all that good stuff.

Not knowing what else to do, I lamely pat her on the back with one hand. Smooth, Davies.

Lets take a moment to reflect on the awkwardness, shall we:

I'm standing in my girlfriend's living room being hugged and sobbed all over by her mother who I met about 30 seconds ago while my girlfriend is –

Wait. Where is Spencer?

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Oh, that's my girl.

I managed to wriggle out of Mrs. Carlin's grip enough to turn my head and see Spencer facing the wall and hitting her forehead against it.

Good thing I'm not the only one who's embarrassed.

"Mom, you said you weren't going to do this," Spencer grumbled.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Now Spencer, don't be over dramatic. You're mother is a very emotional woman."

I turned my head the other way to see a tall dark haired man standing over 's shoulder.

I guess this is Mr. Carlin.

I gave him a weak smile as Mrs. Carlin let out one last sob before releasing her death grip on my shoulders.

_Thud. Thud. _

"Spencer sweetie, really. You're going to bruise," Mrs. Carlin said in a serious tone. She sniffled and wiped her eyes on a handkerchief Mr. Carlin had produced from his suit jacket.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. I don't know if I really found it funny though or if this was just nervous laughter. Probably a bit of both.

"Is everyone done harassing my girlfriend?!" Spencer spat. God, she's sexy when she's angry. And happy. And sleepy. And just about every other time of the day. She's just sexy!

"I'm so sorry Ashley. Sometimes my emotions get the best of me. I'm Spencer's mom, you can call me Paula and this is my husband Arthur."

"Pleasure to meet you Ashley," Arthur said as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Arthur. And don't worry about it Paula." I gave her a reassuring smile.

Just then Glen came around the corner looking even grubbier than 2 minutes ago. How can boys do that?

"Do I have to wait for you guys to eat or can I just dig in? Cuz this stuff is getting cold," Glen said pointing to a paper plate of mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Glen! Don't be rude. And go wash your face. You have food all over it. We'll sit down for dinner as soon as you do that," Paula scolded.

Glen finished shoveling the food in his mouth while jumping up the stairs three at a time.

I followed Paula and Arthur into the dining room with Spencer beside me. She mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry' and I gave her a smile to let her know it was alright.

This was going to be an interesting meal.


	13. Chapter 13

I tried to keep my breathing steady as Spencer's fingers lightly drew circles on the inside of my thigh.

I knew I shouldn't have worn this skirt!

My eyes pleaded her to stop teasing me. I mean, hello?! Earth to Spencer! We're sitting at the dinner table across from your parents!

She just smiled and continued to eat with her other hand like she didn't know what was happening. A quiet whimper escaped my lips.

Oops!

"Is everything okay, Ashley?" Paula asked.

No. You're daughter is making me all hot and bothered under the table.

"Yes, ma'am. This food is delicious!"

What? It wasn't a lie. This food really is ama –

Sweet baby Jesus!

Spencer just got unbelievable close to where I would normally looooove her hand to be. But not now! C'mon, Spence!

I felt the blood rushing to my ears and quickly spreading across my face.

"You okay there? You look like a tomato! Haha! Mmmmm! Hey mom, can you pass the ketchup?" Glen said through his stuffed face.

Disgusting. How is it possible that Spe –

For the love of god!

I gasped audibly and Spencer couldn't help but giggle.

"Spencer, stop teasing Ashley under the table. The poor girl is going to have a heart attack," Paula said calmly without looking up from her plate.

My jaw dropped. I was shocked for so many reasons.

One: Apparently, Spencer has done this before.

Two: Her parents completely didn't care!

Three: Her disgusting brother just put ketchup on his broccoli.

"Mother! How dare you insinuate that_ I _would _ever _– " Spencer started but was interrupted by her father.

"Spencer. Hands on the table. Now," Arthur said sternly but with an amused look on his face.

"Fiiiiine," Spencer said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Paula finally noticed my look of shock.

"Ashley? Really, is everything alright, sweetie?" Paula asked.

"Well it's just that…my parents aren't this cool about me…ya know…" I said looking bashfully down at my plate.

"I'd like to say that we've always been so accepting of Spencer's sexuality. But we've come to realize that she's still our little girl and we love her all the same," Paula said while smiling sweetly at Spencer.

"And we don't have to worry about her getting pregnant!" Arthur added with a chuckle.

"But remember the first girl! What was her name? Carrie? Carly?" Glen said.

"Carmen…" Spencer said reluctantly smacking her palm to her forehead.

Here come the embarrassing stories! Yay!

"Yeahhhh! Carmen! And mom caught you two getting' it ooooon!" Glen spat. No, really. He just sprayed food chunks all over the table. He is so gross!

"You guys, please," Spencer begged. She was hiding her face in her hands.

"I think Carmen lost a chunk of hair that night," Arthur said looking at his wife.

"I was a bit harsh. Poor girl. But she was trash anyway, Spencer. You should thank me. Ashley is much better for you," Paula said.

"And she's wayyyyy hotte – ayyy!" Glen yelled as a dinner roll smacked him in the head.

In the same swift movement Spencer grabbed our plates and my hand, pulling me up from my seat.

"Okayyy," Spencer said, "That would be our cue to leave."

I stood by her side, silently holding in my laughter while Spencer dumped our plates in the sink.

"Spencer, I'll get the dishes tonight," Paula said.

"Thanks, Mom. You mind if I give Ashley the grand tour?" Spencer asked.

"I would feel like a bad host if you didn't. Ashley, you're welcome to stay as long as you like, any time you want," Paula said.

"Wow. Thank you so much Mrs, err, I mean, Paula."

Spencer grabbed my hand again, dragging me into the room that I had first entered when I arrived.

She turned to face me, holding both of my hands in her and locking her deep blue eyes on mine. I've never seen anyone more beautiful than Spencer Carlin.

"So this is the living room. TV, couch, Glen's video games. Pretty boring really. As is the rest of the house. Can we skip all the formality and just go to my room?" she said with a smirk.

Spencer Carlin, you naughty girl. I love it!

My turn to tease her.

"Spencer, I don't know what kind of girl you think I am!" I said with a genuine look of shock.

I should get an Emmy for that performance.

"Well…I mean…I just thought…I mean we don't have to…but Ashley we…" Spencer was stuttering. I love making her squirm.

I stepped close to her and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

Then I leaned in and breathed into her ear, "Relax, baby. I was just teasing you."

She gave me a playful shove before pulling me upstairs. We were both practically running up the stairs because at this point we were both pretty hot and bothered.

Davies, you might have met your match.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer reached over my shoulder to shut her bedroom door behind me and immediately shoved me up against it.

Can I just say, HOT!

She placed her hands on the door on either side of my head and pressed her body up against mine. Her lips were so close my mine I could feel her breath on my lips. Every hair on my body stood on end and goose bumps ran up my spine.

She grazed her nose lightly against mine and gave me a teasing smile.

Great! More teasing! As if I hadn't gotten enough of that under the dinner table.

I leaned in to capture her lips but she pulled away and shook her head no. Her blue eyes glistened with the joy of knowing what she was doing to me.

"Speeeeence," I whined.

She cupped the back of my neck and leaned in close to my ear.

"Yes, baby?" she whispered in a sexy voice that was coated with lust.

"You're being a tease," I whined.

My hands, which had been pinned to my side in shock, now came to life. One moved up to lay flat on her back between her shoulder blades, pulling her chest into mine. The other slid under the hem of her shirt and scratched lightly at the sensitive skin on the small of her back.

"Am I? I didn't notice. What with you putting your hands all over me," Spencer giggled, "but if you say so, I'll stop."

"NO!! Wait! What?!"

She was already halfway across her room and walking away from me before I even realized what she said. Damnit!

She laughed and rolled her eyes at the shocked look I was giving her.

Can you blame me?! This girl is like a light switch. She all over me one second and then the next she's….well right now she's on Facebook.

Spencer's teasing is not helping my sexual frustration at all. I'm Ashley Davies. I can have any girl I want at my every beckoned call. I'm not used to not getting any.

Oh yeah. PAUSE.

Yes, you heard me right. I'm not getting any. I bet you thought Spencer and I were doing it like little bunnies. I mean, she comes to my big, empty house several times a week. We lay in my bed.

I don't blame you for assuming. I would have thought so too. But no such luck.

We've made out like no one's business; our hands are always all over each other; sometimes when we're making out things get heated and clothes are shed.

But that's always where it stops.

I know it seems like we've been together forever, like an old married couple….or at least maybe a couple of newlyweds. But we've only been dating for about a month now and Spencer "doesn't want me to think she's a slut" or "wants me to respect her".

I totally understand that and Spencer is worth waiting for. But going from getting some whenever I want to not getting any in over a month is really hard.

We'll just say that my showers have gotten a lot long (much to Kyla's displeasure) and I'm going through double A batteries like you wouldn't believe. Let's leave it at that.

Back to the action! PLAY.

It just hit me that I'm standing in Spencer's bedroom. I've never been in here.

Spencer was distracted with Facebook so I took the opportunity to look around.

Her room was pretty good sized with a big, comfy looking bed pushed against the wall. The desk that held her computer was pushed against the farthest wall from me and she was sitting in a black leather computer chair with her back to me.

I looked at the pictures on her dresser, mostly of her and her family. I couldn't help but laugh at one of them.

"What?" she asked, spinning around in her chair.

"Oh, nothing my little buttercup," I giggled, picking up the picture and showing her the source of my laughter.

It was a picture of little Spencer, I'd say she was about 6 or 7, dressed up like a yellow flower with a big fluffy tutu and ice skates. Priceless.

"Oh my god! Give me that!" she screamed, lunging at the picture in my hands. But I pulled it away and hid it behind my back before she could reach it.

"Awww but Spence, I think that tutu is a total panty dropper."

"Haha. Very funny. Too bad if you don't give it back, my panties won't be dropping anytime soon."

That was as much convincing as I needed. I threw the picture across the room where it landed on her bed and held up my empty hands in surrender.

"That's what I thought, Ash."

I'm so whipped. Well that and I really want to get in Spencer's pants.

What?! I have needs!

"So what were you saying about dropping your panties for me?" I asked.

I stepped closer to Spencer and wrapped my arms around her waist. She draped her arms over my neck and started scratching the back of my neck with her fingernails.

Mmmmm. She knows just how to get me.

"I don't know, my family really seems to like you. That is a definite panty dropper. Maybe if you play your cards right I'll let you spend the night…" she trailed off as she started placing gentle kisses along my collarbone.

Really?! Ashley's getting laid, Ashley's getting laid. Internal happy dance!

"Really?!"

She giggled at my excitement. But again, can you blame me?!

"Yeah, it sounds like a good idea to me. Unless you have to be home…"

"No! I'd be more than happy to stay here tonight!" I exclaimed.

At that I picked Spencer up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I engulfed her lips in a passionate and needy kiss that got deeper and more intense with ever step toward her bed.

When I finally reached her bed I laid her down gently without breaking out kiss and fell on top of her.

Immediately, Spencer flipped us over so that she was now straddling my hips.

Oh. My. God.

She broke our kiss, much to my protest and sat up. I deviant smile played across her face before she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Yes! Yes! Yes!

Total score!!!

She leaned back down and continued the kiss as if it has never been broken as my hands explored the soft skin of her back.

This is going to be the best night of my life!

AN: Okay, I know I cut it off at the moment we were all waiting for! Trust me, I'm just as mad at myself as you are. But I have to go to work. I'll post the next chapter late tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

My fingers played with the clasp of her Spencer's black bra.

Spencer was now kissing and gently biting at my neck which felt SO DAMN GOOD!

I still can't believe I'm about to have sex with Spencer "Dream Girl" Carlin. In real life!

"Aaaash," she moaned in my ear, her warm breath sending chills down my neck, "stop playing with it and just take it off."

Excuse me?! Did she just say –

"Yes, Ashley. I did just say that. Not stop talking to yourself in your head!"

Whoa…creepy….

But I wasn't about to say no to that request. In a split second I had her bra unclasped and on the floor (with on hand no less).

Let's review our score for clothing items lost:

Ashley: 2 points

Spencer: ZERO!

I love seeing how undressed I can get her before she realizes how unfair it is. It's good for my ego. Not that I need any help in that department.

I reached down and started to unbutton her skirt when she groaned.

"I don't think so. I'm not about to get all naked while you lay there fully clothed. That's called being a stripper."

She grabbed my shirt and pulled it off so quickly I thought she was going to rip it.

Careful with that! It's vintage!

She leaned back down and captured my lips in a passionate kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance and as usual I let her win. Feeling her warm, soft skin on mine was enough to make me wet. Or was it the fact that she was straddling me topless?

Spencer's hands slid down my stomach. She's probably feeling up my rock hard abs. I don't blame her, I have a hot body.

Before I knew it she had my skirt off and I was in the process of getting hers off. I'm much better with bra clasps than I am with buttons. I'll have to work on that.

After struggling with zippers and buttons for a minute, her skirt was off and joined mine on the floor, followed shortly by my own black bra.

Spencer was still straddling my hips and her fingers were now tangled in my hair.

One of my hands was lying gently on Spencer's neck, the other on her perfectly toned ass. She moaned against my lips as I deepened our kiss, slipping my tongue into her mouth.

I looped my thumb into the top hem of her panties when I ran into my conscience like a brick wall.

*sigh*

I broke our kiss and looked deep into her blue eyes. God, she is so beautiful.

"Spence, you are so beautiful."

She smiled and I think I saw a bit of a blush, "Thank you, Ash."

She leaned back in but I pulled away.

What are you doing?! You moron! Do you EVER want to get laid??

"What is it?" she asked, looking rather concerned.

"Nothing, this is perfect and you're perfect but I just need to know…are you sure Spence?"

She gave me a reassuring smile and kissed my nose.

"Ashley, I've never been so sure about anything in my life. I…Ashley, I…."

She looked scared and confused at the same time. I leaned up on my elbows and kissed her forehead, letting her know it was okay to say whatever she has to say.

"I love you, Ashley Davies. I really love you."

Holy hell!

"I love you too, Spence!"

I captured her lips in the most passionate kiss we've ever shared.

Now where were we before I decided to be a moron?

Oh yes!

Ashley's getting laid, Ashley's getting laid!

"One more thing," Spencer said.

I tilted my head and gave her a confused look.

"Do you think you can keep it down or do I need to turn the iPod on?" she giggled.

Haha, Spence. Very funny.

But also a valid point.

"iPod…" I shamefully admitted.

What?! I can't help it. It's been a while and its Spencer and…why am I justifying my sex habits to you when I have Spencer Carlin straddling me naked?! Be quiet.

_You have got magic inside your fingertips.  
Its leaking out all over my skin.  
Every time that I get close to you,  
you're making me weak with the way that you look through those eyes._

Nice choice, Spence.

Picking up where we left off, Spencer continued her assault on my neck (she's going to leave a hickey, but I don't mind. Mark your territory, baby!) and I slowly took off her Pink Victoria Secret panties.

Somehow mine ended up on the floor next to Spencer's bed along with hers pretty quickly.

Spencer and her sneaky hands.

I like it.

_I remember the way that you move.  
You're dancing easily through dreams._

I turn us over so that I'm on top of her now and start to bite and lick her ear. I felt goose bumps erupt on Spencer's body.

I've still got it.

My hand slid down her body slow, taking in the feeling of every square in of Spencer. The other hand laced fingers with hers over her head.

_All I see is your face.  
All I need is your touch.  
Wake me up with your lips._

"Ash, I want you so bad."

I have two possible answers to that:

Smart-ass Ashley would say: I can feel that, babe.

Sweet Ashley would say:

"You've got me, baby. Trust me."

Nice one.

But really, I can feel how bad Spencer wants me because my hand just found the center of her want.

I want this to be so special. I've been with so many girls but with Spencer it's different. I need this to be different.

I make sure we're making eye contact in that "God, I love you" kind of way. You know the one. And then I just let it all go.

"Assshhhh," she hisses.

Her hips meet the pace of my hand and after we get a rhythm going I break our eye contact and started to kiss her collarbone.

Spencer's moans got louder as she got closer to releasing all the sexual tension that had been building for months.

Just hearing her and feeling her get so close was almost enough to make me do the same.

_Oh baby, I need you  
to see me, the way I see you;  
Lovely, wide awake in  
the middle of my dreams._

"Ashley!"

I felt Spencer's muscled tense below my hands and started to slow my pace.

Our lips met gently but while still saying everything that we both couldn't say. You know when a kiss can just say everything you're feeling?

I didn't until I met Spencer.

I rolled off her so that we were both now lying on our side. I pressed my lips to her forehead and brushed some hair out of her face.

We just laid there looking at each other for a while. My chocolate brown eyes drowning in her deep blue and enjoying every second of it.

"Wow," she finally whispered.

I couldn't help but laugh and nod in agreement.

I've had plenty of sex but this was different. All those other girls were just sex but with Spencer it's so much more.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence Spencer spoke up again.

"So…" she trailed off.

Huh? Don't give me an awkward "so…" after we just had mind-blowing sex!

"What?" I asked.

"Are you up for round two yet?" she asked with a grin.

Ummm, yes!!! And three, and four, and five, and six, and….

AN: So I just finished the chapter and it is exactly 1:54am. I'm really sorry. Work was crazy tonight. Forgive me! The song is "Magic"- by Colbie Caillat. Also, I feel like the quality of my chapters has been declining. It might be due to lack of inspiration or just trying to get the chapters out too fast. I promise my next chapter will be KILLER.


End file.
